You Would Kill For This
by Sardonic Grin
Summary: Slash. YusukexHiei. It seems pretty ironic that a "detective" would loose himself. Even weirder is where he actually finds himself.


**Authors Note: **This is what I am known for on other sites. Mah Slashiness 3 Well, I figured I would give YusukexHiei a whirl. If you like what you see, I have an OC story called "Nightmarish Waltz" which I would love brutal con crit for. Thank you.

**You Would Kill For This.**

**By: Jenni**

It was one of those days where Yusuke forgot who he was.

Seems like such a silly thing to forget; especially for a boy like him. He was a son, a fighter, a friend, a demon, a king. Anyone who laid their eyes on him knew who he was- be a demon's eyes or human's. Or even the new spirit detective's eyes, who leered at him with both admiration and spite. Spite because he knew he could never be as good as the great demon lord who was once the greatest Spirit Detective Spirit World even had the pleasure of hiring. Anytime Yusuke passed the boy on the street, he knew who he was- he was a heroic villain. A contradiction. A half breed with half a life. So, how could he forget who he was, when it lived in the eyes of everyone who looked at him?

Nevertheless, it was just one of those days where he forgot, and instead of searching, he retreated to the safety of an old weeping willow on the outskirts of town. He laid in the shade, enveloped himself in the cool breeze that past through. He stared off into the distance- at the mountains of Japan- and sighed at his situation. His misdirection. He attacked his brain trying to remember how he ended up in this spot again; where he went wrong. He had been so happy the moment he returned to the Living World, knowing full well who he was and how he wanted to live his life from then on. No longer controlled by demon warlords, baby princes, and schools. But somehow, his plans didn't work out.

Maybe it was when Keiko finally had enough and left? That could have been it. If it was one thing Yusuke longed for, was to be apart of someone. Be the second half to a whole. He had figure his other half was Keiko…but he was wrong about that. No, it wasn't her fault, it was his- he could admit that much. He sabotaged the only good thing in his life…the only thing that made sense. He didn't know why. Couldn't figure out why he would do such a thing.

Kuwabara would say it was stupidity…

Kurama…fear…

Hiei…Hiei wouldn't say anything if he was around. Hiei would shrug his shoulders and mutter something under his breath before retreating to Demon World. Yusuke was sure of that.

But Yusuke was often never right it seemed.

"Why are you sulking?" The sultry voice called out. Yusuke looked up to see Hiei standing on the tree branch directly above him, dressed in his normal black attire.

"I lost myself," Yusuke said.

Hiei merely scoffed, "You're right here."

"Where? Come show me, Hiei?" Yusuke couldn't help but allow a smirk to pass his lips. He enjoyed the frustrated look that was tattooed to his friend's face. He didn't admit it- mostly- but he enjoyed watching Hiei squirm or curse his name; there was something about the feistiness that emitted from the raven- haired demon's pours that made Yusuke high. It was the rush he got from getting Hiei's stone-cold features to crack. Fuck it, he sometimes just did it to get Hiei to punch him…

But Hiei wasn't in the mood to whip the ex-spirit detective's ass. He hopped off the tree branch, landing gracefully on the ground in front of Yusuke. The violent gust of wind sent Hiei's black cape into a frenzy- their hair dancing in the airwaves, whispering the words they had dared never speak. Hiei seemed to glide closer to Yusuke, bending down between his legs, and staring at him directly in the eyes. Crimson red mixed with chocolate brown orbs, and for a second, Yusuke thought he saw himself in the Hiei's gaze.

But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Yusuke thought so at least, and turned his head away from Hiei's stare.

"Running away?" Hiei snickered, "You do that a lot."

"If you are trying to get me pissed off-"

"I wouldn't."

"Then why-"

"Because it's on the tip of your tongue."

"Would you let me finish a sentence?!"

"Finish it then."

Yusuke brought his eyes back to Hiei's, "Why me? Why you?"

"Why?" Hiei cocked his head to the side like a child, "Why not?"

"Is that why you are here then? For me?"

Hiei didn't answer. Yusuke didn't press the question. Neither moved from their still positions; eyes on frozen lock, staring into each other as if trying to find a hint, a clue, to something that had laid untouched for their entire lives. Something that would awaken and grab a hold of their hardened souls, and melt away the block of ice. It was there all along, wasn't it? Were they too blind to see the obvious? Or maybe just in denial. Fear and stupidity. Both were known for it, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

But they were also known for being impatient- and Hiei especially. He finally had enough staring boredly into the raven- haired boys confused eyes, and did something he was never exactly known for.

He pressed his lips against Yusuke's, roughly at first- but as the kiss deepened, and the emotion flew in their stomachs like butterflies on acid, he gently caressed the other boy's lips with his own. Yusuke, in return, brought his hand to touch Hiei's cheek, realizing just how warm and inviting the fire demon's skin was. Hiei moved into the touch, adjusting his lips slightly to fit the natural curvature of Yusuke's mouth.

After a few moments of bliss, Yusuke pulled away to ask another question….

"Why? Why did you find me?"

The look in Hiei's eyes suggested a rough comeback that would be in classic Hiei style. Yusuke would bet his life a "stupid" or "shut up" would escape the demon's perfect mouth. If he had…he would die- yet again.

For Hiei could only soften his feature, and allow a rare and small smile to dance along his face, "Why not?"


End file.
